Inevitable
by yas-m
Summary: Five times Jack Shephard could not fight the urge to kiss Kate Austen.


**Title:** Inevitable

**Characters: **Jack/Kate

**Summary:** Five times Jack Shephard could not fight the urge to kiss Kate Austen.

**AN:** This is a very special birthday present to a very special and dear friend. Cinzy, babe, I hope you enjoy this. I tried my best to write something that will not make you cry, I thought it was the least I could do since it is your birthday LOL! I promise the next one will make you cry though! Happy Birthday sweetie, I love you to bits!

* * *

_One…_

She left him speechless. He felt his throat dry up and suddenly his hands were getting sweaty. He watched her walk away, the midnight wind playing with her shirt as she made her way across the boat from him, carrying the sleeping Aaron against her chest.

She disappeared off the deck, and he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in. He replayed the last two minutes over and over in his head, and was up on his feet within seconds.

_I have always been with you._

That is all he could hear from then on, that one phrase replaying continuously in his head, as he made his way down towards the cabins. He knew they had wasted too much time, that he had been stupid enough to waste so much time with her. If she had ever given him an opening then that was it, and he was not going to blow it away this time.

His knock at her door was surprisingly gentle, but nothing after that was as gentle. The minute she had opened the door, his lips slammed against hers, forcefully, passionately, as she fumbled to close the door and pull him in

_Two…_

Jack found out that Kate loved blueberry pie exactly twenty-three days after they return from the island. Coincidently, it was the same day he finds out that Kate was capable of shrieking with delight like a girl, as well. The reason he found those two facts about her in the same day because shrieking, gasping and squealing were the reaction he got from her when she opened the box he had walked into his apartment holding and found a freshly baked blueberry pie he had picked up on his way.

To say she barely left him a bite would be telling the truth. He had walked out of the shower to find her hugging the pie and, for no better terms, devouring it. She looked at him from behind eyelids trying to hide a tiny bit of guilt, which was unfortunately for her masked by a layer of excitement and delight.

His own enjoyment of the scene that played out in front of him was also evident on his face. He could not help but smile at seeing her leaning against the high counter, the plate on the verge of falling off the side as it brings it closer to her. There was a smudge of blueberry stuffing clinging to the side of mouth, in that perfect corner where her lips met. He giggled and said, "I thought you said you would wait for me?" attempting to pull her attention away from the pie. Her mouth was full when she looked up at him and said "sorry?"

A burst of laughter escaped his lips and he cocked his head at her. She just smiles mischievously and takes another mouthful.

His lips were on hers before she could even realize he had crossed over the kitchen towards her. And that was when he realized he preferred the taste of the sweet fruit when it had lingered on her lips for a little while.

_Three…_

She loved to sleep in when she got the chance. Most of the time, she needed to sleep in after their long nights of, well, not sleeping much. He, unfortunately, did not have that privilege. Getting up bright and early was all part of being a hotshot prodigy spinal surgeon. He would complain about it, the early hours, missing out on staying in bed, with her warm, naked body curled against his, but within five minutes of begrudgingly getting out of bed, he would change his mind. He loved watching her sleep, peaceful, calm, relaxed, her brown curls spread over the white sheets, he liked to think it was his reward for having to wake up before illegally early.

He was just getting out of the shower when her eyes fluttered open, reacting to the loss of his body against hers. Her arms had somehow wrapped against his pillow, trying to cling to his smell and warmth. She watched him go through the drawers, his back to her, a single white towel hanging dangerously loose around his waist. His strong back was glistening with a few drops of water, and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan escaping her lips.

She sat up in bed, hugging her legs to her chest and relaxed back into the cushions, enjoying the show that was playing out in front of her. He pulled on a white t-shirt and casually unhooked the knot on his towel, allowing it to fall freely onto the floor. She was fighting rather hard against the moans that were begging to escape her throat, but she was not ready for him to notice her. She was enjoying this rather too much to have it end so soon (even though she was secretly praying he would turn around so that the show would get even a bit more exciting).

It wasn't until he'd pulled up his pants that he realized that she was awake. He saw her reflection in the mirror, sitting up in bed, with a smirk on her lips and a dark eyes staring at him. She bit her lip again when she saw his eyes land on her. He giggled, "are you enjoying yourself?"

She pulled herself up, getting on her knees, and moving to the edge of the bed. With a slight nod she said, "I think I should pay you for the show you just put on, Shephard." She cocked her head slightly to the side and added, "but it looks I am all out of small bills." She was right in front of him, on her knees on the edge of the bed, her warm breath against his freshly shaven cheek a little too much for him handle.

He nudged her back playfully, until she was lying back on the bed, and he hovered over her, "well, I do take other forms of payment, if you want," and with that he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her legs were quickly around his waist, making sure he would be late for work, again.

_Four…_

He'd talked to her a few hours earlier. She had just put Aaron to bed and was checking in on him. Jack had a major surgery at 5AM that he was preparing for and was not going back home that night. That surgery was all he'd been able to think of and concentrate on for two weeks. The patient was critical and the procedure was an experimental one that had not been successfully completed ever before. He had stayed at the hospital a few times in the past two weeks, but never for this long. He had not been home in two days, and while Kate had been understanding, he knew this was as hard on her as it was on him being apart this long for the first time in a long time.

He pushed the thought out of his head and went back to reviewing his notes when he heard a soft knock at his door. He snuck a quick glance at the clock, 11PM, before calling out "come in."

He had no chance hiding the grin that spread across his face when he looked up to see Kate standing on the other side of the door. She was wearing a long coat over what looked like her pj's and carried and a tote back in her hand.

"What are doing here?" he said, getting up from his desk and motioning to her towards the small couch across the room.

"Well, if figured you'd been eating hospital food for three days, so you must be craving a decent home cooked meal, right?" she asked and he nodded gratefully, "plus you need a healthy meal in your system tomorrow morning when operating on that poor man."

She pulled the contents of the bag onto the little coffee table, Tupperwares of pasta and meatballs, grilled vegetables and chocolate chip cookies and a thermos of hot, home made coffee.

Jack smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, "you're a God sent," he said against her hair. They sat down and Kate watched as Jack took a break to enjoy the little dinner she'd packed for him. She had not realized she'd been staring when he looked at her and said, "hey… you ok?"

"hmmm…" she said, before collecting herself and assign, "yeah, I'm great." She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved that he is growing it a little longer these days, a more relaxed look, and she adored the soft feeling between her fingers.

His hand moved over to softly rub her arm and grab her hand in his and kiss her knuckles.

"I've missed you," she added, in a whisper almost, her eyelids heavy as she was fighting against the urge to sleep.

Jack dropped their intertwined hands between them and lifted her chin up with his other hand. He knew how much it meant for Kate to chip at her own walls to admit that, and all he could do at that moment was to gently pull her towards him and grabs her lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

_Five…_

He was surprised not to find her car as he pulled into the driveway at nine in the evening. She had not mentioned having anything that evening and the light in the living room was on. He let himself in and was quietly relieved to see her sitting on the couch in the living room with a few boxes of Thai food on the table.

She greeted him with a customary "hey", as he bent down with a quick peck on her lips. He pulled his jacket off and dropped it on the couch.

"How was you day?" she asked, poking at her noodles.

"Fine," he said, "yours?"

"Great," she answered, smiling up at him innocently.

"Where's your car?" he asked, walking over to sit down next to her.

"ummmm… in the shop?" she answered, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.

"are you ok? What happened?" he asked, immediately scanning her over, checking for any sign of injury.

"yeah, I'm fine… it's nothing, it wasn't an accident," she explained quickly, knowing how his mind would have already kicked into panic mode, "I….hit….something. And I sent it in to get the bumper and light fixed."

He looked at her questioningly, "ok… I'm gonna need a bit more than that, Kate,"

"Ok, promise you won't get mad though," she said, straightening up to face him properly. When he nodded, she proceeded to explain to him the events of her day.

"I was at the supermarket this morning," she started, "and there was an article in the paper about the second anniversary of 815 crashing," she explained.

He nodded slightly and looked down. He'd seen the article, also got a call a few days earlier from the editor asking him for an interview which he politely refused. They were all trying to move on from that, but it seems there was always someone or something pulling them back to that island.

"well, a few women were talking about the article when one of them mentioned that she was married to the doctor," Kate explained, waiting for his reaction.

"Sarah?" Jack asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable at where that story might be going (he remembered the time Kate told him about her incident with Juliet in the jungle).

"Yeah, your bitch of an ex wife was gloating in the huddle about being the ex Mrs. Dr. Jack Shephard, and how she was the one who left you and all that crap," Kate said, feeling the anger return to her voice (she hated that woman).

Jack just smiled and waited for her to get to the part where she ran his ex wife over with her car.

"I remembered that I had seen her come in the same time I did and I knew where her car was…" she said, slowly trailing off before adding, "so I went back to my car and left her a little … present," she said coyly, waiting for his expectedly overblown reaction.

But his reaction was anything but expected. He burst out, laughing, before grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her madly, drowning his laughter into her mouth.


End file.
